hurt¤comfort
by dayjuana
Summary: [paper hearts tend to rip ¤ sorette friendship &] Twilight Town was like a second home to him.
1. ameliorate

ameliorate  
normal disclaimer applies  
time heals _all wounds_, except for **these**.  
_rox_**iri **friendship & **kai**_ora  
_-x-

He's always off there, _somewhere_, saving the world, girls swooning before him, fainting, wherever he went, he had another fan club to add to his collection, a million love letters, and more then enough girls to circle the globe, forty-two times. Did he even remember her?

She did, vaguely, though, his smile, the long, brown spikes of his hair sticking up in odd angles, his laughter, and his eyes, gleaming against the brilliant light emitted by the sun.

All that was left of the perfect brunet boy was his shade, the single echo of his, a blonde boy with the same blue eyes, Roxas.

They talked a lot, about many things. Naminé would join them if the topic was right, but Naminé usually just sat there, absorbed in her drawing.

Roxas reminded Kairi of Sora. Well of course, they shared hearts. Roxas had everything Sora had, his smile, his laughter, his eyes, and his sense of humor.

The blonde boy would tell the red head all about Sora's adventures, while she smiled gently, head on her knees. "Tell him I said hi. Make sure he doesn't do anything really dramatic and get hurt, okay?" Kairi would say every night, while Roxas faded away, back to Sora's heart.

"I will." The blonde would reply, and vanish into thin air, as if he were never there. Naminé would smile, and bid Kairi farewell, before vanishing as well.

She felt so powerless, as helpless as a field mouse with an eagle soaring above her head, listening to Roxas talk about Sora. What if he found someone prettier out there, someone that deserved his love more then she did?

Would he forget about her?

His Nobody found her crying that night, when he came to her. Her own Nobody was silently comforting her, arms around her neck. The blonde girl smiled and wiped tears away from the red head's eyes, whispering soft, comforting words into her ear.

Kneeling down next to her, Roxas waited as the crying ceased, and smiled down at her. "Nothing big happened today. He only wanted me to tell you that…" Her eyes lit up in joy.

"He wanted me to tell you that," For a fleeting second Sora was there, in front of her eyes, Kairi heard his voice say those three simple words.

"_I love you_."

memos ; this is the first side of the two-shots i have in mind. hurt/comfort more than romance. it doesn't follow _most _of the plot that square enix laid down.  
plus, it's six in the morning and i'm tired. my muse still isn't willing to work with me. writer's block still getting in my way.


	2. paper hearts tend to rip

paper hearts (_tend to rip_)  
normal disclaimer applies  
it's like i'm walking on _broken glass_,  
you better believe i **bled**.  
_sor_**ette **friendship &  
-x-

Twilight Town always reminded Sora of Destiny Islands; they were very different, but that same 'I'm home again!' feeling pops up whenever he sets foot in that staid town. Hayner, Pence and Olette felt extremely close to him, and probably, Roxas felt happy to when he was back in Twilight Town.

If _they_ could ever feel happiness, that was.

Olette always stood out amongst the two other boys, looking at him with a strange, strained look, as if she were dealing with an extremely hard math problem. In the end, the girl seemed to sigh and give up, going back to chattering with her best friends.

The brunette had asked him one day, when he came to Twilight Town, "When are you coming back, Rox-?" Her tongue couldn't pronounce the name right, as if something was holding it back. A split second later, she becomes confused and whispered, "Rocks? What?" Under her breath, clearly embarrassed as her face lit up.

"His name is Roxas." The boy said to her, curious, Olette let her head fall to the side. "Who's Roxas?" Perched upon the station tower, Sora watched as his _sort of _friend stick a lollipop in her mouth. It was light blue (bubblegum), and something didn't seem right with that picture, to Sora at least.

"Roxas is, well, Roxas." There was a slight shrug as he tried to find the words to describe his Nobody to Olette, and not freak her out in the process. "Roxas is, my other half."

Watching the horizon, her emerald green eyes looked at him in an angle as her head still faced forward. "Is he your twin?" The brunet hesitated, and murmured, "He's closer then that…" Facing her, he said, "You can call him my twin."

Turning and shifting through his pocket, Sora found what he was looking for. It was a small snapshot photo of the original Twilight Town gang, and someone else, someone blonde, and in black and white.

He held it between his fingers, looking at it for a second, and before he could put it away again, the brunette had already peered over his shoulder, and saw what was there. "Rox-as." She broke down his name in syllables, the lollipop falling down from the clock tower, down, down, down until it met the hard concrete four hundred feet below.

Water, just plain water was running down her eyes.

"Where, where is he?" Olette said, voice shaking. "Here." The boy put his hand over where his heart was. "Does he miss us?"

There was a sure, firm nod, "He misses you all a lot." –_Or at least, he tells me so._-

"You know, Kairi's probably waiting for you. I think you should go see her, and stay with her, instead of doing all that saving the world junk." He thought over it, pondering. "You're right… What if she…"

The brunette smiled at him, "Kairi's not that kind of girl."

"Thank you, Olette." He swooped down to kiss her cheek, while she blushed bright red.

Putting her hand over his heart, she couldn't feel a heartbeat.  
memos ; this is the other side of ameliorate. sora's there for olette when she's confused, 'where's roxas?'. And in ameliorate, roxas's there for kairi when she's all like, 'i miss sora.' both started out as an attempt at crack!pairings, but failed in the end (miserably, might i add). _very_ implied roxette, so don't go thinking sora's cheating on kairi!

yes, yes, the writer's block is gone! everything's bright again.


End file.
